mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Frog Principal
The Frog Principal is the twenty second episode of season three. Synopsis Principal Pixiefrog turns into a human prince, when being kissed by Mrs. Warthog and now needs a beautiful human woman to kiss him again and reverse the curse. Plot The episode begins in the boys locker room at Charles Darwin Middle School, where Coach Gills is telling all the boy students to take a shower. As Jake Spidermonkey is walking to his locker, it turns out that his best friend, Adam Lyon, is hiding in there, as he's too embarrassed to shower in front of his classmates. Jake, however, points out that he has to shower or else he'll never pass the "sniff test" orchestrated by Coach Gills and her assistant, Coach Ferret, to make sure the boys actually showered after class. Adam has a plan, though. He pulls out a bottle of cologne called "Man Fume" ("the cologne with animal magnetism"), and drenches himself in it. Jake likes the scent of the cologne, calling it "intoxicatingly musky," and Adam offers the cologne to him. The boys then get dressed and leave the locker room, but Coach Gills stops them and is about to perform the "sniff test" on them. She smells the cologne and it makes her fall in love with them, but Jake slaps her back into her fishbowl before she can kiss them, and they quickly run away. However, as they're running away, the Pretties they pass who smell their cologne fall in love with them and wish to kiss them. Jake eventually asks Adam what's actually in the cologne, and on the ingredients lists, it's revealed that the Man Fume-cologne contains "100% animal pheromones." They don't know what pheromones are, but quickly realize what they are when they get surrounded by most of the females at the school and are kissed by them non-stop (which gets them red lipstick marks all over their faces). The boys get sent to the principal's office, and Principal Pixiefrog tells them that kissing is bad and they should pretty much avoid it all costs. Principal Pixiefrog confesses that he's never actually kissed a woman before (not even his grandmother or his ex-wife), and is very scared if a woman does kiss him. Adam doesn't get why he'd be so freaked out, so Jake jokes that maybe he's afraid he'll get turned into a human prince. Principal Pixiefrog reveals that it's actually true, and that his mother is the one who says it's true. Principal Pixiefrog gets upset and starts crying, and Jake suggests that Adam should hug the principal, refusing to do it himself because he doesn't want to get warts. Adam claims that you don't actually get warts from touching frogs, but according to Principal Pixiefrog's mom, you do, which is why Principal Pixiefrog has never received a hug. To make him feel better, Adam hugs Principal Pixiefrog, who smells the cologne that he's wearing and likes it. He asks if he can wear it, and Adam gives it to him. The principal, much to Adam's dismay, drenches himself in the cologne, and Adam explains that the cologne contains actual animal pheromones. Principal Pixiefrog gets freaked out, and Mrs. Warthog bursts into the room and kisses the principal. It turns out that Mrs. Pixiefrog was right: if her son gets kissed by a female animal, he does turn into a human prince (she was also right about a person getting warts from touching frogs). Principal Pixiefrog calls his mom and tells her about what happened, and she tells her son that to turn himself back into a frog, he has to get a human-woman to kiss him within exactly twelve hours, or he'll remain a human forever (she also tells Adam to stop hugging frogs so he won't get warts). Adam and Jake help Principal Pixiefrog meet human women, first going to a meat market, where Principal Pixiefrog tries flirting with a female customer, but she ends up whacking him with her purse. As he's about to go home, he meets a human woman roughly the same size as him, and they agree to go on a date later that day. While they're at the restaurant where their date is, Adam and Jake are observing them, and Adam points out that their principal has only five minutes left to kiss the woman he's on a date with. The woman tries kissing Principall Pixiefrog, but at first he's a little hesitant, not wanting their relationship to move to fast. The woman goes totally nuts, and to make her happy, he lets her kiss him (which she does, getting lipstick all over his face). Principal Pixiefrog gets turned back into a frog, but the woman (who now has warts all over her hands and face) tells him that she'd still date him even though he's a frog. Understandably, that creeps out Principal Pixiefrog and he angrily tells the woman to leave, which she does (in a huff). Adam and Jake come over and admit that they feel bad for Principal Pixiefrog, but he tells the boys that he's actually happy: the curse is finally off and he can kiss any woman he wants without turning into a human. He asks Adam if there's anything left of the Man Fumes-cologne. There is, but the bottle slips out of Adam's hands and drenches all three of them. They're quickly surrounded by a bunch of animal-women and get scared, knowing that they're going to kiss them. They screamed in fear as the episode ends. Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (opening) * Grandfather – Olof Roter, Ingo Hoericht (Dickie fails the “sniff test”) * Unlimited Love – Alan Parker (Man Fume) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (Adam and Jake on the run) * African Drum Beats with Funny Male Vocals - Sound Ideas (100% pure animal pher-o-mones) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (Adam and Jake cornered) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (in the principal’s office) * Unlimited Love – Alan Parker (Man Fume for Principal Pixiefrog) * Ultimate Shocker – Kevin Hiatt (Pixiefrog’s human form revealed) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (“So I guess your mother WAS right!”) * ? (“WARTS?!”) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (“Adam, I TOLD you not to hug frogs!”) * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion (at the meat market) * ? (love at first sight) * Breaths and Whispers – Ennio Morricone (“Hey, you like cheese bugs?”) * Smokey Joe – Van Phillips (at the Sloppy Trough) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (“So fast?!”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (“Gee, Principal Pixiefrog…”) * Unlimited Love – Alan Parker (ending) Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Principal Pixiefrog's Date *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Dickie Sugarjumper *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *Mrs. Warthog *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Windsor Gorilla (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ingrid Giraffe (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lupe Toucan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nurse Gazelle (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nika Kangaroo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Donna Dorsal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Coyote Girl (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Kimberly Swan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ursula Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Grey Ostrich (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Vanna Flamingo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Llama Girl (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sheila Anteater (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Laura Owl (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lucy Seal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Janet Musk Ox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Polly Panda (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cree Fox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Joanna Egret (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Leslie Lamb (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lenore (Pictured) *Mrs. Pixiefrog (Voice Only; Inaudible) Quotes :Dickie: We Sugarjumpers only bathe once a month. We prefer a hint of stench! ---- :dumps Man Fume on himself :Adam: voice Ah, refreshing. :leaned over and sniffed his Man Fume in awe :Jake: How intoxicatingly musky! May I? :Adam: the Man Fume bottle to Jake ''Be my guest. :zipped off to put on the cologne'' ---- :(In eyes of love and charm) :Margaret: HEEE! You smell good. :Latanya: (In demonic tone of voice) ''GIVE US A KISS! :(The Pretties zipped off after Adam and Jake)'' :Jake: What is in that Man Fume anyway? :(Adam reads the contents on the label of the Man Fume bottle) :Adam: It says: 100% Animal Pheromones. :Jake: What's that? :Adam: (confused) I don't know! :(Adam and Jake looked around to see a surrounding herd of female animal students and faculty. Their eyeballs had set their love on Adam and Jake's Man Fume Cologne) :Adam: (gasps while holding Jake) :(Adam and Jake screamed in horror) :(Animal girls walked closer to Adam and Jake and kissed them endlessly off-screen) ---- :Pixiefrog: Kissing. (narrowed his eyebrows in concern) You boys have any idea how dangerous this kissing business can be? Oh, I don't mean just a few welts and bruises. I'm talking about a big change that come from a seemingly innocent smooch with a lady. :Adam: Uh, ... don't we need permission slips for this conversation to continue. :Pixiefrog: (slaps his face in frustration) UUHHH! (pointed his finger out) Kissing is bad! You'd better off, if you just avoid it at all costs! ---- :Pixiefrog: Confidentially, I've never kissed a lady in my life. Not even my Grammy, or my ex-wife. :Adam: That's so sad. :Pixiefrog: Oh, that's alright. We weren't really compatible. :Adam: I meant your Grammy. :Pixiefrog: So did I. :Adam: (expressing concern) ''Why you're so freaked out about getting kissed? :'Jake': ''(jokingly) ''Maybe, he's afraid he'll turn into a prince. :(Adam and Jake laughed and poked fun about it)'' :Pixiefrog: It's all true! I can't kiss a woman, or I will turn into a human prince! Trivia *The title and plot are an obvious parody of The Frog Prince. *This is the fourth episode Adam got chased by The Pretties. First episode was in Two Tons of Fun, second was in Cheer Pressure and the third episode was in The Magic Fish. But this time with Jake on the run. *This is also the second episode that Adam got chased by Lupe, Ingrid and Donna since Cheer Pressure. But this time with Jake after a drench in man fume cologne that attracts a mate. *Principal Pixieforg's constantly mentioned ex-wife, Lenore, is finally seen, but only in a picture. She is a real photograph of a pixiefrog with cartoon lipstick and eyelashes drawn on. *Principal Pixiefrog's mother also makes an appearance, somewhat. Her voice is heard over the phone. However, her voice was simply portrayed as inaudible noise. *This episode reveals that if Principal Pixiefrog gets kissed by an animal-woman, he gets turned into a human, but if he gets kissed within exactly twelve hours, he'll get turned back into a frog and the curse is finally off. **It also reveals that Principal Pixiefrog's mom is apparently never wrong, as she was right about the curse and how to turn him back into a frog, and she was apparently right about his ex-wife. She was also right that people really do get warts from touching frogs. *Principal Pixiefrog mentions having a grandma and Adam mentions having an Aunt Midge. *Mrs. Warthog fell in love with Principal Pixiefrog and kissed him, when he put on cologne. Although this technically doesn't count, due to the cologne's chemicals, tampering with her brain and emotions, this is the first time her love for Pixiefrog (which does exist) would be hinted. *Adam and Jake apparently didn't know what animal pheromones were. Animal pheremones are chemicals that are secreted or excreted by animals that trigger a social response. It is apparent that the pheromones in the cologne were sex pheromones - which are secreted to sexually attract members of the opposite gender and tempt them have their way with the source of the pheromones (as shown as what happened to Adam and Jake when they drenched themselves with Man-fume). *When Principal Pixiefrog turned back into a frog, he exclaimed "Great Scott!" This is a reference to Doc Brown's famous catchphrase from the Back to the Future franchise. *Windsor, Ingrid, and Lupe make brief, non-speaking cameos. Windsor was seen in the shower at the beginning of the episode, and the girls were seen falling in love with Adam and Jake, when they doused themselves with Man-Fume. By then, Ingrid and Lupe kissed their secret respective crushes on them endlessly. Slips Python doesn't even make an appearance. **If Lupe was included with the herd of girls, who fell in love with Adam and Jake, this is technically another reference to Lupe's crush on Jake, which would otherwise only be referenced in "Up All Night" and "Animal School Musical". **If Ingrid was included in the herd of girls, who fell in love with Adam and Jake, this is technically another reference to Ingrid's crush on Adam, which would otherwise only be referenced in "Up All Night", "Kerry to Dance?" and "Mellow Fellows". *Eighth episode where Adam and Jake are in gym class together, referencing to the title of the show. The previous episodes were "Chew on This", "Guano in 60 Seconds", "Le Switcheroo", "Talking Teddy", "Uniformity", "The Morning Zoo", and "Lie, Cheetah, Steal". *The Sloppy Trough made it's second appearance since I Fear Pretties. *Humphrey Bear wasn't supposed to be in the crowd of animal girls where they're surrounding Adam and Jake's applied Man Fume Cologne. *Since Adam and Jake applied their powerful Man Fume that attracts a mate, almost all of CDMS's animal girls appear on screen (except for Hazel Peacock). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pixiefrog Episodes